JayflightXIvypool Part 1
by Jayflightthewarrior
Summary: Jayflight is Exiled from Forestclan and is left alone in the hostile world
1. Chapter 1

Jayflight stared at Graystar, his lip curling back in a snarl. Graystar took a menacing step closer, claws unsheathed. " Forestclan has agreed to exile you." Jayflight gave her a disbelieving stare. "I'm your kin! How would mom think about this?" He growled. Graystar hissed "Get out of here Jayflight!" Jayflight took a step back, he turned and ran. He ran so fast and far, without stopping. He knew he had to turn his back on Forestclan, the clan he once believed in.

Jayflight walked for 3 moons, barely stopping to sleep, he kept his fur messy and dirty. He only looked up to hunt and to make sure he didn't run into anything. He only thought about finding a new place to call his own. It started to rain, so Jayflight looked for a cave. Once he found one, he sat down on his haunches and looked at the roof of the cave. He started to scent something familiar, it smelled like honey and herbs. He turned, it was Honeyleaf. He jumped up and nuzzled his old mentor. "It's good to see you."

"You too."

"Why are you here?"

" I came to give you guidance, to find a new home and life."

Honeyleaf sat next to him, he blue eyes shining. She paused and got comfortable. "You must travel to Thunderclan, by the lake." She meowed. Jayflight stared at her. "Thunderclan? Where is it?" She looked as if she was thinking. "You have to find out yourself, I'll see again soon, Jayflight." She mewed. She disappeared and Jayflight was left alone in the cave, watching the sparkling water drip from the walls. Thunderclan? Where would he go to find it? How long would it take?


	2. Chapter 2

Jayflight found some directions from some rogues, that's when he was really on his way to Thunderclan. He met a hostile kittypet and they fought hard, leaving Jayflight with a long wound on his back leg. I got infected and he couldn't remember how to heal it. He was walking and his leg trembled and collapsed. "Ow….I need to get to Thunderclan." He grunted. He stood up and his leg buckled, making him fall again. He looked around, he started to feel sleepy, he slowly closed his eyes. "So close….." He muttered.

Jayflight opened his eyes to see herbs and a bracken nest around him. "What the?" He tried to stand up, and this time, he didn't fall. He walked out of the herb-smelling den and the sunlight blinded him for several moments. Once his vision cleared, he saw cats walking around the clearing. One cat spotted him and yowled. Jayflight backed up, falling on his flank. Cats were closing in on him, blocking any way to escape. A dark brown tabby tom stepped forward, he straightened. "Who are you? " He mewed. "J-Jayflight, I am a….rogue." He stopped himself from saying Forestclan warrior. The tom looked surprised. "You have a warrior clan name." He meowed. "What clan are you from?" Jayflight stood up and mewed "Forestclan, it's very far from here." The tom smiled."Any clan cat is welcome, Oh and my name is Bramblestar." Jayflight followed Bramblestar to a large den. "So, Jayfeather fixed you up didn't he?" Jayflight nodded even though he had no idea who this was. "He's our medicine cat, he said he was looking for some herbs and he nearly stepped on you! He thought you were dead, but he saw you breathing and carried you here." Jayflight found great loyalty to this cat who rescued him. "Where is he?" Jayflight asked. Bramblestar thought hard. "He should be in the nursery with Brightheart." Jayflight padded out of the den and walked towards the scent of milk. He poked his head in and saw a silver tabby tom checking a small kit. "Jayfeather, are you in here?" The tom turned, he was blind. "You're awake, let me check your wound." He mewed.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal""Ivypool, Ivypool wake up!" Dovewing mewed, waking Ivypool. She was tired from hunting the night before. "What?" She yawned. Dovewing smiled. "The tom that Jayfeather found woke up." Ivypool was instantly awake with a jolt. "Wait, you're blushing, you like a cat you haven't even met!"Dovewing laughed. Ivypool wasn't really offended by her sister's teasing, she thought Hawkfrost had loved her, but he was just using her. If this cat became her mate, she would be accepted in the clan more! She got to her paws and padded out of the den, Dovewing following her, laughing. She looked around the clearing, and spotted Jayfeather carrying a bundle of herbs, and a silver tom following him. She stared at him, he didn't seem that handsome, he looked as if he was a big downer. She shook her head and walked over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a plump mouse. She carried it to and overhanging rock and lied down to enjoy it. She noticed the tom talking to Jayfeather and then he started walking towards her. She just looked at the mouse, biting its back. He stood in front of her, she looked up and their noses touched. She backed up. He smiled. "I've been in worse situations, you're Ivypool, right?" She nodded, he had such a perfect voice. They just looked at each other awkwardly. Ivypool finally broke the silence."What's your name?" He looked confused, then he smiled again. "Jayflight, I was a Forestclan warrior until…." He trailed off. Ivypool saw a flash of pain and grief in his eyes. "Jayfeather said you could give me a tour around Thunderclan territory, is that true?" Jayflight meowed. Ivypool nodded. "Sure!" She stood up and flicked her tail-tip to tell Jayflight to follow. He walked beside her, they brushed pelts. They padded by the training hollow, no one was there and they went to the best places to hunt. They came to a clearing, a hawk-like bird casted a shadow over them. "Jayflight! Find cover!" Ivypool screeched, eyes wide with fear. Jayflight stayed in the clearing, the bird dove, straight for him. "No! It will kill you!" She plunged into the clearing, she ran towards Jayflight, the impact the bird made sounded bone-breaking. She unsheathed her claws and started slicing the bird. Jayflight stood up. "No! Leave her alone!" He launched himself at Ivypool, making her fall to the dusty earth. "That bird is my friend!" Jayflight nudged the bird, helping it get up. "Ow…cats are protecting you now? That hurt so bad."The bird murmured. Ivypool's jaw dropped. "It talks, How?" Jayflight and the bird exchanged glances. "It's a very long story…" Jayflight mewed. The bird stepped forward. Looking into Ivypool's eyes. "You have another mate already? What would Honeytail's spirit think?" Ivypool and Jayflight answered at the same time. "We just met!" The bird looked shocked at them being in sync. "My name is Peregrine, I'm a falcon." The bird said, certainly forgetting the shock. Ivypool smiled, she was afraid of this strange bird, but Jayflight was friends with her. So she had to give Peregrine a chance. All of a sudden Thornclaw burst from the bushes his eyes stretched wide with panic. " A fox has Cloudtail!"/p 


End file.
